


Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Motorsport RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Hook-Up, Implied Slash, Late Night Conversations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What are your talents, besides driving?", David asks. Sebastian, in a dry answer, licks his lips. "None".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostambitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostambitions/gifts).



> Inspired by David (A.K.A legendary) Coulthard.  
> 1\. Calling Sebastian "wonderful" after the last race ([x](https://youtu.be/XYJ89u1HSew?t=2m17s))  
> 2\. That live from Facebook, where he ([and Jenson](https://youtu.be/V7lFVc_ti7I?t=10m58s)) couldn't take Sebastian's name off their pretty mouths ([x](https://youtu.be/V7lFVc_ti7I?t=20m44s))  
> 3\. An older one ([x](https://youtu.be/sJkZI6Y1le8?t=3m23s))
> 
> You read above, real person fiction. This is a work of fiction and shall be treated as such.

He must've slept for years straight, because - oh pardon me for the pun - he just came to his senses, realizing Sebastian has became a hot man. By it, David euphemized, because it was the hard kind of _hot,_ the one that metaphorically _burned_  his blue eyes, made his tongue sting, not only longing for doing certain things, but for verbalize how he feels.

Even if that meant broadcasted for the whole world watch. 

He didn't stutter, when invited to do a section for the official YT channel, specially seeing the German's name as one of the list. He wouldn't waste the noticeable frustration to provoke the younger one. But at the minimum sight of laugh coming from the four time champion, Coult aims, sledgehammer and chisel, to break the ice. 

Mark wasn't surprised, as they safetely chatted on the backstage after the live coverage. Someone been there, done that.

"I banged him, good lad. Submissive, does anything. If there was an award for best cocksucker, he would win decades in a row."

Jenson comes from a quick piss, without the Button family. Sitting on Webber's lap just for the comicity of it, he demonstrates a heavy interest, not giving a flying fuck for whomever could pass and watch the curious scene. 

"What are you talking about?"

Mark, going from "puppy eyes" to "what the heck are you _actually_ doing", picks up the slack.

"About someone you know very well, mate..."

Jenson slurs some nonsense until being able to guess who was the topic. Once told it was about not-so-Little Red Riding Hood, it attracts him.

 _"Hezsweet"_ , he lazily puts his two cents, inventing a new concept. "Born to fuck. And a bloody good kisser."

It's a chance to shoot back and David won't blow it. "How can you put me in?".

The lackness of shame got him that far. Mark and the other Englishman's looks are full of a mocking reprobation. He explicitly wants some of the foreign flavor, chewed but still sacchariferous. Jense goes straight to the point.

"Consider yourself in starting from now. Mark?"

"Nope, I'm out", the monogamous aussie states. "The kid can get headstrong without his vitamin D."

No scruples left, the newest retired dials the correspondent digits, iniciating a phone call with Sebs. It's at least identifiable in which activity he's engaged into. "Sebastian?". The triad eavesdrop something unaudible, the gentleman keeps the flirt flowing. "Are you already sleeping?"

He half-responds, half-groans. "It's..." the somnolent searches the nextest clock to assure the point, but across town, a guy is quicker.

"One o'clock, I know", a third voice stomps by a distance.

"Obviously I'm sleeping", Seb sounds humourless with the conversation. "Who is this?"

Connecting the dots, he presentates, like he was unfamiliar. "I got David here."

Taking Jense's phone off his hands, Mark alluringly whispers a "not only David", confusing the youngest for good.

"Ok, how many people you got here?"

"How many do you _need?_ ", Coulthard uses some reverse psychology. "Because two are willing it."

A little knocked out, body and brain conflictuates. End of season, what type of promiscuous would he be denying some entertainment? Not to mention, it'd be curious having buddies betting around making him come faster. Excited with the newness, Sebastian gasps out a sexy laugh.

"Fair. Come and I might consider it."

(...)

Sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, Jenson's hand plays with his left leg, David rubs the inner part of his right thigh. Sebastian can't barely decide to which side look, both British blokes are so demanding. Surrounding by eagerness, the German comes with an unrefusable offfer.

"Let's triple kiss."

Jenson is the first to approximate his lips, Chardonnay grapes emanating from them. Sebastian approximates his thick ones. The fragrance inebriates the trio. David completes the triangle. Pink muscles brushes, wetness imperates, blood follows the gravity's natural course inside themselves.

With bottles of lavish champagne by the pound and a condom box resting on the bed table, the night promised stunning scenarios. 


End file.
